Reid's Second Chances
by J.E. Campbell
Summary: What happens when read get's a few second chances while the team works on a case in L.A.


**I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters**

The team was Los Angeles to help the local law enforcement with a serial killer. The team was talking in the small you the lead detective had set up for them talking about the case.

"Officer you don't understand the last time I had stocker like this, I was almost killed." The team heard a girl say franticly from outside the room.

"Ms. Archer, I'm sure it's just paparazzi." a police officer said.

"Reid would you." Hotch nodded towards the door.

Reid got up to close the door but stopped in his tracks when he saw the girl.

"Kid, is everything okay." Morgan asked.

"Lila." Reid mumbled.

"What." Morgan said not hearing what he said.

"Lila." Reid said again louder.

"Lila, is he talking about the actress." JJ said confused.

Morgan, JJ, and Hotch looked at each other and went to see what Reid saw.

"Well pretty boy might just go back to being Hollywood." Morgan said looking at the familiar actress in the police station.

"Reid go find out what's up." Hotch said.

Reid nodded and walked towards the girl.

"Lila." Reid said walking up to her.

"Spencer?" Lila said with a questioning look.

"I'm sorry if she disrupted your team Dr. Reid." The officer said.

"It's fine officer." Reid assured. "What's going on Lila?" He asked redirecting to Lila.

"I started getting flowers again, and a few friends of mine that are auditioning for a tv show with me have, been getting anonymous threats." Lila said.

"Let me make a call." Reid said pulling out his phone and dialling.

"Hello, boy Genius how may I help you." Garcia answered her phone.

"Garcia, has Maggie Lowe been released from prison recently." Reid said walking back into the room that the team was in, so they heard him ask the question, causing them to look at him.

"Is this about the case." Garcia asked.

"No, Lila thinks she's being stalked again." Reid said answering the question the whole team was asking.

"Okay,." Garcia doesn't talk for minute "Oh, no." She finally says.

"Garcia what." Reid asked.

"She was released from prison two weeks ago, no parole since she served her full ten years in Jail." Garcia answered.

"Got it thank you, Garcia." Reid said hanging up.

"What's up kid." Morgan asked.

"Maggie's out of Jail, I guess it wasn't paparazzi stalking Lila." Reid said.

"Reid you're off this case help the local law enforcement find her, use Garcia if you need to." Hotch said seeing the worry in Reid's face.

"Got it, thanks." Reid said leaving the room.

"Officer." Reid said walking back to Lila.

"Dr. Reid." He responded.

"It's not paparazzi stalking Lila." he said as he stood in front of the police officer.

"How do you know." Lila said slightly curious.

"Maggie was released from prison two weeks ago." Reid answered.

"Why didn't anyone tell me." Lila said tears of worry streaming down her cheeks.

"I don't know." Reid said pulling her to him. "They should have" he says still holding her as she wraps her eyes around him.

**Conference room.**

Morgan peaks through the blinds to see if Reid is still there. "That didn't take long." Morgan says with a laugh when he sees Reid holding Lila.

"What." Alex says sitting across from him.

"Reid is already back to the way he was 8 years ago." Morgan says with a laugh.

"Really, wow that was fast." JJ says with a smile.

"Guys, we can talk about Reid later, right now we need to focus on this case." Hotch says interrupting the conversation. The team quickly goes back to discussing victimology.

**Main room in station**

"So what do we do to find her if it is her." The officer asks.

"We already have a profile for her, and we know who it most likely is." Reid said still holding onto Lila he pulled away to look slightly to look at her. "Please tell me you've moved." He asked.

"Ya quite a few times actually, I change my phone number twice a year two." She said smiling slightly, "I guess you could say I'm a bit paranoid." She said with a small smile.

"No, it's probably best that you did." Reid replied tightening his grip again. "Where were the flowers sent." He asked suddenly realizing what he said earlier.

"They were left in my trailer again." Lila said lifting her head to talk.

"Okay, I think we should move you and you should call in sick until we get this sorted." Reid told Lila.

"Should I set up a safe house." The Officer offered.

"Yes and make sure it's not very noticeable." Reid said.

The officer nodded and walked off to set it up. When he was out of earshot Reid whispered in Lila's ear "Without a pool." Reid commented making her laugh.

"Reid what's the update." Morgan said coming out of the conference room.

Reid adjusted to see Morgan not letting go Lila "I'm moving her to a safe house and she's not going to set until this is all figured out." Reid responded.

"Hey Lila," She looked up at Morgan. "Try not to get his gun wet this time, last time I had to give him my spare." He said causing both Lila and Reid to laugh.

"Stop bugging them Morgan, and come on we're ready to give the profile." JJ said dragging him along with her followed by Hotch, Rossi, and Alex.

"Okay so I remember , Agent Morgan, Jareau, and Hotchner." Lila said finally pulling away from Reid to sit down. "So who were the other two." She asked as they sat down.

"That's Agent Rossi, and Agent Blake, Rossi replaced Gideon when he pretty much fell off the face of the planet, and Alex replaced Emily, who replaced Elle." Reid answered.

"Wow, I guess a lot has happened." Lila said feeling guilty for not being there for him.

"Hey." He said hearing the guilt in her voice. "Neither of us were there when the other needed us." Reid said  
"I know but I'm the one who broke it off for some singer." Lila said with a shake of her head.

"Trust me I get it it's not easy having a relationship with someone you never see." Reid said with a sad smile. "We did our best."

"I have a feeling that was only half about me." Lila said looking at him.

"It's weird now that I'm seeing you. I realize she wasn't the first girl I dated who was being stocked, the only difference is I saved you and I couldn't save her." Reid said starting to tear up. This time Lila pulls Reid to her.

"I'm sorry" is all she can think to say.

Reid's phone rings he pulls away wiping his eyes.

"What's up Garcia." He said answering his phone trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

"Okay so knowing you I got all the information I could find on Maggie." She says pausing.

"Whatcha find." Reid asked.

"About a week after she was released, she moved into Lila's old apartment." Garcia said.

"Okay thanks Garcia." He said.

"Be careful baby genius." Garcia said with concern.

"I will Garcia, I promise." Reid said hanging up.

"What'd she say." Lila asked.

"Maggie bought your old apartment." Reid told her.

"What does that mean." Lila asked.

"It means we're gonna have to be careful." Reid answered looking at her.

"Agent Reid the safe house is set up." The officer said upon his return. " would you like us to get anything from you house."

"No I have a go bag in my car." She answers earning a questioning look "Agents aren't the only ones who get called away last minute." She says with a smile.

"Okay, now we have to take care of you not going to work for awhile." Reid says looking at her.

"I can call my producer, what do I tell him." Lila says making sure she did everything right this time.

Reid looked at the officer who nodded for him to answer."Tell them that you had a family emergency, and you'll be back as soon as possible." Reid answered and she dialed the number. He nodded to tell her he would be right back and walked off with the officer he now knew as officer McDonald.

"She's gonna need a burn phone, for emergency use." Reid said when Lila was out of earshot.

"Okay, anything else Dr. Reid." Officer McDonald asked.

"I know I sound like I'm taking over but I just want to make sure she's safe." Reid said explaining "The investigation is all yours but I just want to make she's somewhere safe, and if you need my help or the BAU's technical analyst just ask but I won't get in the way other than Lila's safety." Reid finished.

"I understand." Officer McDonald said.

"Thank you." Reid nodded and walked back to Lila, who had just hung up the phone. "Everything good." He asked sitting back down next to her.

"Ya, I am on my way to Chicago to visit my parents until further notice." Lila said with a smirk.

"Ms. Archer, do you mind me getting your bag out of your car." Officer McDonald asked.

"Normally I would say I could get it myself but I don't think Spencer would let me, even if I tried." She said giving Reid a smile "So here you go the red convertible mustang outside." Lila said surrendering the keys.

Officer McDonald walks towards the door stopping when a man comes up to her.

"I'm looking for Dr. Reid." The man says.

"Oh right over there." Officer McDonald says pointing towards Reid and Lila.

"Thank you." The man says and walks towards them.

He stands in front of Reid "Spencer." is all he says causing read to look up and gasp.


End file.
